Changes
by Randysgal1885
Summary: Andrea is a friend of John Cena, and Taker's daughter. But Taker doesn't know it. What happens when she starts working for WWE? Please r&r.
1. Good news

Changes chapter 1  
  
"John are you sure you can help me with this?" I asked my best friend John Cena as I talked to him on the phone.  
  
"Of course I can help you, but do you really want to do this Andrea?" John asked.  
  
"I'm getting married in three months. If I don't go see my father, there's no way he'll be able to walk me down the asile or give me away."  
  
"But isn't your life better without him in it?"  
  
"I don't know because I don't have anything to compare it to. I'm 22 years old and have never actually met the guy."  
  
"Take it from me, I work with the guy, he's nice and all, but I don't think he's gonna be what you dreamt about for so long Andy, and I don't want to see you get hurt." John and I grew up together. We had been next door neigbors our whole lives, until he got accepted into the WWE. I was happy for him but jealous at the same time because we had both trained to be wrestlers and he got the call up and I didn't. But it's a good thing that I didn't because just after that my boyfriend Aaron proposed to me.   
  
"I need to at least meet him, for my own peace of mind."  
  
"Well, Andy I have another surprize planned for you. Vince said he'll give you a try out match Tuesday before the show."  
  
"REALLY?!?! Oh My Gosh. Thank you thank you thank you. Oh man I owe you sooo much John."  
  
"Actually you owe Micheal and I. Mike helped me talk Mr. McMahon into checking you out."  
  
"Is Micheal there right now?" I asked excitedly. Micheal,better known as his on screen personna Albert, John, and I had all trained together at Killer Kilowski's training school.  
  
"Yeah, hang on I'll get him.... Mike, want to talk to Andy?"  
  
"Of course give me that phone," I could hear Mike say in the background. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"  
  
"Hey Mike, I'm great how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Are you getting excited for your wedding?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes! I'm so excited but so nervous at the same time."  
  
"Are we going to get to meet him before the wedding? You know John and I will have to make sure he's good enough for you."  
  
"John already knows him. And yes hes coming with me tomorrow to be there to support me when I talk to..." Before I could finish my sentance there was a knock on my appartment door. "Hang on a second Mike, there's someone at the door." I opened the door and found myself face to face with my boyfriend Aaron. He hoovered over me at a tall 6' 3" compared to my 4'11". His brown eyes sparkeled as he looked down into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"Hey baby who you talking to?" Aaron asked me as he entered my appartment and handed me a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Mike and John. Guess what, they got me a try out match Tuesday." I said as I put the flowers into water.  
  
"Try out match? You mean you're going to attempt wrestling for real?" He asked sounding less than thrilled.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it great. Hold on honey just let me say bye to them. Mike, I've gotta get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at the airport. Bye."  
  
"Bye, " I said good-bye to John also, and then hung up.  
  
"Yeah, so how was work today?"  
  
"It was good. Now what is this about John getting you a try out match? I thought you gave up on that idea when you didn't get into the WWE with John and Micheal."  
  
"Aaron, you know I haven't stopped training or dreaming about this. Aren't you gonna support me on this dream?"  
  
"Hunny you know I would support you in anything you'd do, but I am afraid of the idea of you wrestling in the WWE."  
  
"Aaron, I've been training for the last four years. I know exactly what I'm doing. And I'd be working with people who know what they are doing."  
  
"I know, but those people still get hurt and I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you too much."  
  
"Thank you, but this is the opportunity of a life time and I have to take it."  
  
"Okay then, I promise I will support you behind this one hundred percent."  
  
"Thank you. I really want you to, since I mean we are getting married in three months you should be willing to support my decisions."  
  
"I do. And when you get accepted into the WWE, I'll be at every show that I can, and be there for you completely."  
  
"Oh Aaron, I love you so much." We spent that night together at my appartment talking and watching movies.  
  
The next morning Aaron drove over to my house and the two of us went to the airport to pick up John and Micheal. The Smackdown tapings were live from the Boston Fleet Center that night. Aaron and I stood in the airport waiting for their flight to land. As soon as I saw them I ran up and gave them both a great big hug. "Oh my god I've missed you guys so much. C'mon John you've already met Aaron, but Mike I want you to. C'mon c'mon." I draged them over and introduced them.  
  
"Okay come on lets head to the arena," John said once we were in Aaron's 2003 Cadallic Escalade. Aaron began to drive toward the arena.  
  
"So, tell me Andrea, are you nervous about meeting Mark for the first time?" Mike asked me.  
  
"Nervous is an understatement. But at least I've got the love of my life, and my two best friends to support me through this."  
  
"Exactly. And the first thing we have to do when we get to the arena is find Mr. McMahon so you can talk to him about your try out match," John pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. I'm nervous about that too," I replied.  
  
"Don't be. You'll do great. Trust me, you wrestle much better than at least half the females in the WWE. And besides I already threw a storyline for you Vince's way and he liked it," John said.  
  
"What storyline was that?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Well, I told Vince to help you get comfortable with the whole thing to pair you up with me for a while," John answered.  
  
"Cool," I said.  
  
"What do you mean by pair her up?" Aaron asked defensively.  
  
"I mean have her work with me. That way I can protect her for a while. Wouldn't want anything happening to our little Andy would we." Aaron didn't reply but shot John the nastiest look in his rearview mirror.  
  
Twenty minutes later we arrived at the arena."Okay muffin, ready to go?" John asked me as we got out of the car.  
  
"Since when have I been muffin?" I asked him.  
  
"Sorry, I just said it without thinking. If it bothers you I won't call you it."  
  
"It doesn't bother me, but it might bother Kelly if she hears you."  
  
"Kelly broke up with me two weeks ago. She said I don't spend enough time with her or talking to her and she cant be sure about what I'm doing while on the road and she doesn't want to live with that insecurity."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." I hugged him to comfort him after the break up. Him and Kelly had been together for two years and he was ready to ask her to marry him. Aaron wasn't happy with my hugging John so he pulled me closer to himself and away from John after our hug.  
  
"Mike, don't you think that four of us going into Mr. McMahon's office may be a little too much?" John asked once we were in the building.  
  
"Yeah probably."  
  
"Why don't you and Aaron head to the locker room so you can get to know Aaron better and I'll take Andy in to see Vince," John suggested.  
  
"Okay. C'mon Aaron," Mike said.  
  
"Wait, Andrea I want to stay with you," Aaron said.  
  
"It's okay honey, I'll meet back up with you in a little bit," I said.  
  
"But..." Aaron tried to protest.  
  
"She'll be fine. I won't let any trouble come her way. You can go sit in the empty arena when she has her try out match against Torrie Wilson," John said leading me away. Aaron reluctantly followed Mike in the other direction. "You ready for this?" John asked me as we stood outside Vince's office.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." John knocked and Vince yelled to come in. When we walked in Vince and Mark ('Taker) were sitting there. I almost lost the little confidence I had and ran away. But John, sensing my fear, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.  
  
"Vince, Mark, this is my friend Andrea. Andrea this is Vincent K. McMahon and Mark Calloway.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet both of you," I said shaking their hands.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you too," Vince said.  
  
"Yes it is nice to meet you," Mark said. He didn't give any indication that he knew and I didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"So John tells me you want a try out match. It looks like you're inyour ring attire so come on lets head to the ring Torrie's already there," Vince said.  
  
"Right now?" I questioned. I didn't expect him to say right away. I was hoping to see Aaron again before I wrestled.  
  
"Of course right now girl. This is Vince McMahon he doesn't have all the time in the world to wait for you to be ready. So you go now, or not at all. Now are you ready?" Mark said nastily.  
  
"Ye...Yeah I'm ready but John go get Aaron and Mike and meet me at ringside please," I replied.  
  
"Done." John took off to find Aaron and Mike. Vince, Mark, and I headed to the ring.  
  
It was only about 11:30 am so the arena was completely empty except for the ring crew. As we walked down the ramp I saw a tall blond stretching in the ring. "Hey Torrie, this is Andrea. Show us what she's got." Vince directed. I nervously got into the ring.  
  
"Hi I'm Torrie," Torrie said shaking my hand when I got in the ring.  
  
"Hi. Its nice to meet you."  
  
"Relax. You seem so nervous. Don't worry I won't hurt you and if you know what you're doing you won't hurt yourself." Just then Jim Ross, John Cena, Mike, and Aaron came down to ring side.  
  
"Okay C'mon get this match going already!" Mark yelled out. Torrie and I hooked up. She pulled a few easy moves on me. We mostly did bumps and rope shots. And then Torrie went to toss me into the rope and her hand slipped. I fell flat on my face. I was mortified. I just knew Vince was gonna say no to me after that.  
  
"C'mon Andy you can do it," John whispered to me. Torrie went to help me up, and instead of taking her hand I did a jump up and went into a reverse ddt, a move John had taught me. I got the pin.  
  
"Excellent job. Get changed up and meet me in my office. I'm going to go work up your contract," Vince said leaving.  
  
"That could have been better. But it was okay for the first time," Mark said and left ring side.  
  
"Excellent job Andrea. Hello I'm Jim Ross, welcome to the WWE family," JR said shaking my hand as I exited the ring. JR then followed Vince into the back.  
  
"That was one of the best matches I've had in a while. I look forward to working with you again," Torrie said and then headed into the back.  
  
"Oh man Andy you nailed that match," John said hugging me.  
  
"Thanks to that move you taught me."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, you were doing great before using that move," Mike said hugging me.   
  
"Thanks. Thanks so much guys for getting me this shot. I really gotta go change and I want to hurry because I don't want to keep Mr. McMahon waiting."  
  
"Wait, Andrea, You did awesome in there," Aaron said.  
  
"Thanks. Stay with John and Mike. I'll meet up with you in a few." I said failing to hug Aaron even though he was waiting with open arms. I ran to the women's locker room and quickly changed my clothes and then went to Mr. Mcmahon's office. When I walked in Vince was with his lawyer, his children Stephanie and Shane, and Jim Ross. Vince introduced me to his children and then presented me with my contract. I signed a one year contract.  
  
"Now, I want you to debut tonight," Vince said.  
  
"Tonight?!?" I questioned. It was all a dream come true for me. I needed to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming.  
  
"Yeah. We're trying to get John over as a face and what better way then to put a hot girl on his arm. You're going to accompany him to ringside tonight as his girlfriend," Shane explained.  
  
"That's an awesome idea," I responded.  
  
"Great. Go find John and Shannon. They have a match tonight. You don't have to interfere, you just have to be on John's arm," Stephanie instructed.  
  
"Okay. Thank you very much for this opportunity." I left the office very calmly. As soon as I walked out of the office I got so excited I couldn't contain myself. I ran to John's locker room and didn't even bother to knock. "John I get to accompany you tonight!" I yelled running into the room.  
  
"Really Great!" He yelled pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Congratulations sweetie. Do you want to go get some food and celebrate?" Aaron asked. I finally gave him his hug he had been waiting for.  
  
"I'd love to, but John and I need to find Shannon and work out the match and then I need to find an outfit to wear. I promise we'll celebrate after the show. Sorry hunny," I kissed him and then John and I took off to find Shannon Moore leaving Aaron with Mike.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading chapter 1. I would really appreciate some feedback. Please R&R thanks. Hope you enjoy and I will try to put the next chapter up soon, but I want responses before I do. 


	2. It's all out in the open now

Author's note: I was informed that I put the wrong name for Albert. So in this chapter I used the right real name (Matthew). Also I want to say thanks for the reviews I've already gotten, keep them coming please  
  
Changes chapter 2  
  
John, Shannon, and I put together the match and then practiced it a few times. An hour later John and I returned to Matt and Aaron. They didn't look too happy with each other when John and I walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" John asked noticing the same thing I had.  
  
"Nothing. Andrea are you ready to go get some food?" Aaron asked me.  
  
"Actually I need John and Matt to help me pick out my ring attire for tonight and after I buy that I'll be ready," I answered.  
  
"You want them and not me? Why don't you want me to help you? I'm perfectly capable of giving you my honest oppion of something. Do you not value my oppions?" Aaron got very defensive.  
  
"No hunny its not that. I do value your oppion, its just that Matt, John and I made a pack to help each other pick out their ring attire when we finally got into WWE. I helped both of them and now they are going to help me." I explained very calmly.  
  
"Fine! If you'd rather be with them then with me fine. I'm outta here. When you finally find time for the love of your life, give me a call." Aaron started to storm out.  
  
"Aaron wait!" I called after him but he didn't even stop. He just disappeared out the door. I was about to follow him but John stopped me.  
  
"Give him some time to calm down. We'll go get you the perfect outfit, and then you can try calmly calling him," John said.  
  
"Don't bother. Andy I'm saying this as a friend, Aaron is a loser and you need to dump him," Matt said.  
  
"WHAT?!? Matt what happened while I was not here. What did Aaron say or do to offend you?" I demanded.  
  
"He went and talked to Mark and told him everything. Mark was ticked off. He said he was going to find you to see if what Aaron was saying was true."  
  
"Oh Crap. I have to go find Mark and explain everything to him," I said.  
  
"You're not going alone. Let's all go together," John suggested.  
  
"Actually I have to find Eddie, We've got a match tonight. I'll meet you guys back here in half an hour then we can find Andy the perfect outfit. Okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah that's perfect," John answered. Matt went to find Eddie and we went to find Mark. John and I approached Mark's locker room very cautiously. I was too afraid to knock so John did it for me.  
  
"Yeah what do you want?" Mark yelled opening the door. "Oh it's you. If you're here to yell at me for punching that annoying boyfriend of yours in the face forget it. I did it because he deserved it."  
  
"Wait, you punched him in the face? What did he say to make you punch him in the face?" I questioned nervously. John could see the nervousness on my face and hear it in my voice so he held my hand to reassure me that he would protect me.  
  
"Come in here, I don't want the whole freaking roster hearing this." We went into his locker room. "Your jerk of a boyfriend told me I was a loser for not being there for you. Truth is I didn't even know you were my daughter. And I'm not completely convinced just because I had gone out with your mother back when she was in Texas that that makes you my daughter. Your mother cheated on me a few times. That's why I refused to marry her. And thats when she got upset and moved back home to Massachussettes. But yeah, your friend was calling me a horrible person so I punched him. Don't tell me you didn't notice the huge red mark across his cheek. And now why are you here? You're 22. What do you want me to do give you the 18 years of child support? If your mother sent you for it you can go back and tell that no good, lying, cheating..." Mark went off. I intrerupted him.  
  
"No that's not why I'm here. My mother just finally told me that you were my father. I'm engaged to get married in three months and I wanted my father to walk me down the isle. But now I see that I'm fatherless. So I'll have my uncle walk me down the isle," I shouted thru tears that were filling my eyes and threatening to pour out.  
  
"That's a good idea!" Mark responded. I didn't want him to see how much he had hurt me so I ran out of his locker room. John followed me. I just kept running with no clear destination. I could bearly see the things around me because the tears were falling too hard. John finally caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him.  
  
"Andy, please stop and just talk to me," John attempted.  
  
"Why John? What's the point? I'm a horrible girlfriend, a horrible daughter, and a loser," I cried.  
  
"Now stop it! You are not a horrible girlfriend or daughter. And you surely are not a loser because I don't fall for losers," John replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" I was dumbfounded.  
  
"Andrea, I've had a crush on you since we started training together. I know I'm too late and you're marrying Aaron, but I really don't want to hear you call yourself a loser. So what if your father doesn't want to accept you. You are a beautiful, talented, smart person. Now dry those tears and lets go find Matt," John said wipping my tears from my eyes.  
  
"Thank you John," I replied hugging him. I dried my tears and followed John. We met back up with Matt and went to a little shop near the arena. They helped me pick out a cute pink halter top and tight black slacks. Then we found a pair of thigh high, high heeled boots.  
  
As soon as we got back to the arena, Shane McMahon was looking for me. "Where'd you go" Shane questioned.  
  
"Sorry, I went with John and Matt to get an outfit what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I just had a match change I wanted to run by you and John," Shane answered.  
  
"Yeah, what's your idea?" John asked.  
  
"Andrea, you're not going to walk down with John, but you're going to help him win and then jump in the ring and kiss him. Then grab a mic from Lilian and tell the crowd that you are his girlfriend and this was a surprize set up for him and that you're going to help him to a title victory. Are you two okay with that?" Shane explained.  
  
"I'm okay if you are Andrea," John said. John, Shane, and Matt looked to me for my response.   
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Great. Thanks. Make sure you let Shannon know about the change. Good luck out there. I have to run." Shane took off.  
  
"I'll go let Shannon know. You two should practice the kiss so it looks realistic," Matt said taking off. John looked at me.  
  
"Do you want to practice, I mean if you don't feel comfortable its okay... But I mean..." John stumbled on his words.  
  
"John, stop talking and just kiss me please," I replied. He leaned down and softly kissed me. Slowly he deepened the kiss. After a few moments, John broke the kiss. "Wow!" was all I could manage to say.  
  
"Yeah Wow," John replied.  
  
"Uh... well... um...." I didn't know what to say next.  
  
"Yeah, I uh I have to um...." John appearently didn't know what to say either.  
  
"Hey guys, Everything okay?" Matt asked rejoining us.  
  
"Yeah its fine. I just have to go call Aaron. I'll see you guys in a little while," I said slowly walking away. 


	3. practice

I went to the women's locker room where all my things were. I felt so horrible. I was engaged to Aaron but had just kissed my best guy friend. It would kill Aaron if he knew what happened. I wasn't falling for John was I?  
  
"Hey you okay?" Torrie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I've just got a lot going on."  
  
"Well if you feel like talking I'm a good listener."  
  
"Thanks. But right now I have to call my fiance." I picked up my cell phone and dialed Aaron's cell.  
  
"Hello," He answered after two rings.  
  
"Aaron hunny, I'm sorry."  
  
"Wow I'm shocked you had time in your busy schedule to call me."  
  
"Don't be like that. You know I love you. I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear to you today. You still have the front row ticket John gave you so why don't you come see Smackdown tonight and we'll go out after the show?"  
  
"You know I'm not a big fan of wrestling. And you know I'm really busy."  
  
"Too busy to come see your girlfriend at work?"  
  
"Andrea call me after the show and we'll get together. I'm at Ricks. We've got some stuff we have to do tonight. Good luck. Bye."  
  
"Okay, I love you hunny."  
  
"Yeah I love you too. Bye." He hung up. That had been a really weird conversation.   
  
"You okay?" Torrie questioned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Good, John just knocked on the door. He's looking for you."   
  
"Really?" I ran to the door. "Hey, wasssup?"  
  
"Matt and I were wondering if you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah, just let me get some money and I'm all there."  
  
"You don't need money. We don't have much time so we're going to catering."  
  
"Okay. Torrie, wanna join us?" I offered.  
  
"Thanks but no. I have to go find my husband. Good luck tonight. See ya later."   
  
"Okay c'mon." I walked into the hall way and found John and Matt there. We slowly strolled down to catering. Along the way, we ran into a bunch of wrestlers that I had not yet met. John and Matt introduced me to them. I thought it was kind of weird though when a few of them asked if I was John if I was who he was always talking about.  
  
We finally made it to catering. We ate some of the salad bar items and then headed back to John and Matt's locker room. "So are you guys ready for your big match tonight?" Matt asked John and I.  
  
We looked at each other. "Yeah I think so," John answered.  
  
"Are you comfortable with the kiss scene?" Matt asked.  
  
John blushed a little and I could feel my face turning red. "Yeah I think so," I said.  
  
"Well let's see it so I can tell you if it's realistic looking enough," Matt suggested. John and I looked at each other. He shrugged as if to say 'it's up to you.' I moved closer to him and kissed him softly. This time neither of us wanted to release it.  
  
Finally we steped away from each other. "Uh... I have to go. bye," John said blushing and running out of the locker room without another word.  
  
"Okay what was that?" Matt asked me as the door slammed shut behind John.  
  
"What was what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Are you falling for John?"  
  
"We were acting. Now I gotta run. I need to change my clothes. See ya later." I ran to the women's locker room.  
  
"Hey Andrea, you're cell rang a few minutes ago," Torrie informed me.  
  
"Thanks." I listened to my voice mail. I had one message from Aaron.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Don't come by Rick's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," was all the message said. I hung it up upset.  
  
"Are you okay?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I quickly changed my clothes and then found John again.   
  
author's note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I want reviews PLEASE! I hate to beg but please please please!!! 


	4. Cheaters

author's note: Almost everyone who reviewed guessed where it was headed but all well. Hope u guys like it. please review.  
  
I barged into his locker room without knocking first. I should have knocked because he was in there alone with just his shorts on. "Oh hey I didn't hear you come in. Are you okay? You look upset." John asked throwing a shirt on.  
  
"No. I think Aaron and I are headed for splitsville." I frowned.  
  
He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Well, Matt told me what Aaron said to him that made him hate you, so I think you're better off without him."  
  
"What did he say?" I asked getting nervous.  
  
"Matt asked him if he was completly ready for the wedding. He said yeah. And then Matt asked if he threw out his little black book. He said he'd never throw that away incase you two had a fight."  
  
"WHAT?!?" I demanded jumping up.   
  
"Calm down! Listen, maybe you should just break up with him. But why don't you sleep on it tonight and then talk to him tomorrow. But today you can join Matt and I for a drink after the show if you want."  
  
"Thanks but I think I'm gonna go to his brother's house after the show to see if I can fix things with him. I really do love him you know."  
  
"Yeah, well we're going to Don's bar if you want to join us there after."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"No problem. Are you okay? You look like you could use a hug."  
  
"Sure." He gave me a great big hug.  
  
A little while later, John and I were standing in the gorilla position with Shannon. Shannon and John went down to the ring and wrestled. I was so nervous standing there. Finally John went for the FU and Shannon jumped off his shoulders and hit the ref. That was my cue. I ran down, hit Shannon with a hurricaneranna and then woke the ref up. John covered and got the one...two...three. I jumped in the ring and kissed John. Then grabbed a mic.  
  
"Surprize Johnny. I called Vince and he signed me to a contract so I can be with you." Joh took the mic from me.  
  
"So you're really here for me? You're in the WWE with me now?" I took it back.  
  
"Yup. C'mon, let's go celebrate your victory." He picked me up hugging and swinging me around. We walked up the ramp together and at the top kissed again. We walked thru the curtain and were congratulated. John and I went back to his locker room to watch the rest of the matches. After the final match I gathered my things and headed to Rick's house. It was well after midnight by the time I got there but I figured if Aaron was there they were still up. I rang the bell. A few moments later, Rick's wife Joy answered the door. She looked like I had woken her.  
  
"Hey, Andrea, are you okay? Do you realize what time it is?" Joy asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for Aaron. Is he here?"  
  
"Aaron? He's not here. He hasn't been here since the two of you came for dinner last month."  
  
"He wasn't with Rick tonight?"  
  
"No...Uh... I mean yeah. Uh... He was with Rick all day."  
  
"Joy level with me. We both know you hate me and I hate you. So I know if you know that Aaron is cheating on me you'd love to tell me just to see me hurt."  
  
"You're right I don't like you but no one deserves to find out like this not even you."  
  
"So he is cheating?"  
  
"You need to talk to him about it. I'm not gonna hurt you even though I don't like you."  
  
"Thanks Joy. Good night sorry I bothered you." I turned and left. I got in my car and just burst into tears. I had no idea where I should go. I didn't feel like being around people. So I just took the hour ride to my appartment. When I got there the appartment door was unlocked. There were only four people who had a key to my appartment- me, John, my mother, and Aaron. I slowly entered the appartment. As I slowly, cautiously walked towards my bedroom I heard people in my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Aaron along with some girl I didn't know   
  
"What the heck are you doing? GET OUT OF MY APPARTMENT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOU FOR TRESPASSING. AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT TAKE THIS PIECE OF JUNK 25 CENT RING WITH YOU AND GIVE ME MY KEY!!! WE ARE THROUGH!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Andy, I thought you were spending the night in Boston," he said getting up and trying to calm me down.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!!" I screamed again fighting back the tears. The girl was quickly scrambling to get her clothes and get out. Aaron was moving a bit slower. "AND HERE'S YOUR STUPID RING!" I shouted throwing it at him.  
  
"OH WHAT YOU CAN CHEAT ON ME BUT I CAN'T CHEAT ON YOU!?!?"  
  
"WHAT? I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME OR YOU PAY THE PRICE." He pushed me hard shoving me down and into my dresser. The cornor hit my shoulder cutting it open. Aaron quickly left. I put my hand on my shoulder and felt a little blood on my hand. I burst into tears. I quickly called John's cell still in tears.  
  
"Hello," He answered his cell phone.   
  
"John?" I sobbed.  
  
"Andy? What's wrong? Where are you?!?"  
  
"Home!"  
  
"Stay put. I'm on my way."  
  
"Thank you. Hurry." I hung up with him and tried to bandage up my own shoulder while I was waiting for John. 


	5. Help from a dear friend

Author's note: sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been busy. Please REVIEw!!!  
  
Changes chapter 5  
  
I tried unsuccessfully to bondage my shoulder. Thankfully it wasn't too big of a gash so I wasn't bleeding to death or anything like that.  
  
It was only five minutes later when John arrived. He knocked twice and then let himself in without waiting for me. "Andrea, where are you?" Both John and Matt called searching the appartment for me. They came in my bedroom where I was.  
  
"Andrea, oh my god what happened?" John asked coming over and helping me put the band aid on my shoulder. Matt joined him within three seconds. I explained what happened to the two of them.   
  
"Come on we're taking you to get that shoulder checked out. And then you can come stay with me tonight." John offered.  
  
"How'd you guys get here so fast? Weren't you in Boston?" I inquired once we were in the car headed to the hospital.  
  
"Nah, we were at Liz's house." John explained. Liz was Matt's good friend. She lived in the next town over from me.  
  
Two hours later we were at John's place. Matt had headed home. The doctors stitched up the gash in my shoulder but said it was fine for me to wrestle or whatever, just not getting the stitches wet. There were only four stitches in the gash. John and I saton the couch in his living room. He held me close while I cried about what had happened.  
  
"John, did I ask for this?" I sobbed.  
  
"What? Andrea, no you did not ask for this. Aaron is a loser. And believe me the next time I see him he's completly dead."  
  
"John, he's not worth it. I just want to forget about him."  
  
"Its late. We should head to bed. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No. Please. I'd feel safer with you right next to me. I know Aaron. He's not happy with me. I have a feeling he's going to come looking for me."  
  
"Truthfully, has he hurt you before?" John asked turning me to look directly in his eye. I couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Yes, but it was an accident. And I deserved it. If I wasn't so stupid, he wouldn't have gotten mad at me."  
  
"Andrea, please stop and listen to me. You are not stupid. Aaron has problems and thats the only reason he would hit you. Don't worry about it tonight. Let's just get some sleep. We're off work until Friday. So you can stay here if you want."  
  
"Thank you John." We fell asleep cuddled together on the couch. I woke up the next morning with John's arm still wrapped around me. I slowly wiggled myself free trying unsuccessfully to get up without waking him up.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked sleepidly.  
  
"I need to call my mother and the wedding planner and tell them that the wedding is off." I was now standing while John was slowly getting up.  
  
"Why don't we get some food first. Then I'll take you to your mom's so you can tell her." John offered.  
  
"I need to change my clothes first."  
  
"Let me get changed and then I'll take you to your place to get changed."  
  
"Okay thank you John. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."  
  
"Well I care about you, so I'm willing to help you in any way I can." I gave him a hug.  
  
He quickly showered and changed while I watced tv. A few minutes later we were in the car headed for my house. It took half an hour to get to my appartment. John went upstairs to my place with me because I didn't feel comfortable going alone. As soon as I opened the door I saw Aaron sitting on my couch with a bouquet of roses.  
  
"GET OUT!" I screamed.  
  
"Drea, please. I'm sorry about last night. Look I brought you flowers."  
  
"YOU IDIOT I'M ALLERGIC TO ROSES." I replied declining the roses. John knocked the roses out of Aaron's hands.  
  
"You hurt Andrea. And now you're going to pay for it!" John said getting in Aaron's face. Aaron pushed John back. Thats all it took. The two of them began brawling. I kept screaming for them to stop. They knocked over a lamp and broke it but that didn't stop them.  
  
Finally I managed to get between them and they stopped. "Aaron LEAVE NOW before I call the cops and have you arrested for tresspassing."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for. Give me my house key." I shoved it in his hand. He walked toward the door. He opened it, stood in the door way and looked at me," Its you're own fault I cheated on you, you stupid loser. If you had put out rather than making me wait til marriage, I wouldn't have gone elsewhere." He slammed the door behind him. John was about to chase after him bur I pleaded for him to stay.  
  
"Look at this mess. I better clean it up." I said running my hand thru my hair and fighting tears.  
  
"No. Come on. You go get changed. I'll clean this up and then we can head to your mom's."  
  
"Are you hurt?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"No, John, I can't deal with this. We were going to get married. And now he's gone. And I miss him so much." I cried. He pulled me into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hey, I understand, but Andrea, you can do so much better. You deserve great and don't settle for anything less." He held me close for a few minutes. "Come on, lets get going. You change, I'll clean." 


	6. surprise

Changes chapter 6  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. Hope you guys like this chapter. please R&R and check out my other stories.  
  
Twenty minutes later I had showered and changed and John had cleaned up the broken lamp. We left my appartment and headed out to his car.  
  
"John, I want to thank you for all your help,"I said as we got in the car.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Well, while I was in the shower I was thinking of what we were talking about the other day. John I love you and I care so much about you. And one day I want to try dating you, but not right now. Because right now you'd just be a rebound guy and i don't want you to be my rebound guy. You deserve better than that."  
  
"Andrea, I respect that. But pleast don't ever count me out as boyfriend material."  
  
"Don't worry I won't." We reached my mom's house soon after that. We went up to the door and knocked. I opened the door without waiting. We walked into the kitchen where mom was drinking her coffee. "Hi mom," I called.  
  
"Andrea? Honey. Oh my Johnny. You two...oh my," She gave both of us a huge hug."You guys did so good last night."  
  
"Thank you," John replied.  
  
"Thanks ma. But we need to talk," I said.  
  
"Hey, where's Aaron?" She questioned.  
  
"He's... he...well...um.." I stuttered unable to tell her.  
  
"Hes been cheating and beating on Andy for a while so she finally dumped his lazy butt," John provided for me.  
  
"Oh Andrea honey, why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"What good would that have done? There was nothing you could do until I finally decided I was ready to leave him. Oh yeah, we've gotta call the wedding planner Joy and tell her everythings off. Then I have to try to return the wedding dress. Wow I'm so glad we haven't sent the invitations out yet."  
  
"Whoa. Andrea, calm down. Here sit. You and Johnny can help yourselves to a cup of decaf coffee and I'll call Joy," mom directed. John directed me to sit and got both of us a cup of coffee. Mom still lived in the house. I had grown up in so John knew where everything was.  
  
Mom called Joy while John and I drank our coffee. Unbeknown to us however, she also called Mark.   
  
"So what have you guys got planned for today?" mom asked returning to the kitchen.  
  
"We're gonna spend sometime hanging out. We'll probably meet up with Matt later on," John explained.  
  
"Why don't the three of you come for dinner?" mom offered.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," John replied.  
  
"I'm possitive. I'll make shepards pie. Be here for 6:30." She instructed. Then she walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "I know that it hurts right now but he wasn't right for you. Mr. Right will come along eventually.  
  
"We'd better get going," John said checking his watch. "We'll see you later." We left.  
  
"Wo where are we headed?" I asked John once we were back in his car.  
  
"You'll see. Its a surprize."  
  
"I'm hungry," I complained.  
  
"You'll get food. Don't worry."  
  
We talked about storyline ideas as we drove along. The next thing I knew we were at his sister Caroline's house. Caroline lives right on the beach about 40 minutes away from my mom. I didn't realize we had driven that long.  
  
"John, what are we doing here? No offense, but i don't feel like talking to people right now."  
  
"I know. Just come on. Trust me." He said. I reluctantly followed him up to the door. John knocked and a moment later Caroline opened the door.  
  
"Hey bro. Its all set. Go ahead," Caroline said. John grabbed my hand, dragged me through the house and out the back door. He continued down close to the water where there was a picnic set up.  
  
"Surprize!" John called.  
  
"Is this for us?" I stupidly asked.  
  
"Yeah. I called Caroline while you were in the shower."  
  
"Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Today is your special day. After our picnic breakfast, we'll take a nice platonic walk along the beach and then do whatever you want to. Today is your day to do whatever you want."  
  
"I can't thank you enough right now John."  
  
"You don't have to. Just seeing you happy is thanks enough. Andrea, I have loved you for a long time and all I've ever wanted for you is to see you happy." 


	7. unexpected visitor and phone call

Author's note- I'm soo sorry its been so long since I updated. I kinda forgot about this story. And this chapter is going to be really short. I'm outta ideas. Anyone wiht ideas please post them. and please read and review. and check out my other stories.  
  
Changes chpater 7

"John, I care about you so much. I dont know what I did to be lucky enough to have a friend like you." We ate the breakfast picnic that Caroline had prepared for us.  
Just as we were finishing up, John's cell phone rang. "Hello," He answered. "Oh hey Matt. Yeah she's here. Hold on." He handed me the cell.  
"Hey Matt." I said.  
"Hey Girly. How are you enjoying your special day so far?" Matt asked.  
"So far so good. You know how much I love picnics."  
"Yeah well I spoke to James and he said if you want the three of us can go for a hot air balloon ride this afternoon."  
"Really?!? Yes!!!! Where do you want us to meet you and when?" I replied. I loved taking hot air balloon rides.  
"Meet me at James' in 45 minutes."  
"Okay see you then. Bye." I hung up and told John the plans. We met up with Matt and went for a hot air balloon ride. That was so much fun. After the ride we got a snack to hold us over til we went to my moms for dinner.  
Finally, after a fun filled day, we showed up at my mother's at 6:15. When we got there mom was finishing up the shepards pie and Mark Calloway, my father, was sitting at the table.  
"Hi Sweety. You know Mark right?" My mom said as I walked in.  
"Uh...Yes. What are you doing here?" I questioned him very unsure of this whole dinner thing.  
"Your mother called and asked me to come." Mark answered.  
"So you flew all the way up here to see me? Whu do I completly not believe that?"  
"Why don't you believe that I'm here to see you?"  
"Because you haven't been there for me up until now." Before I could say anything more my cell phone rang. "Excuse me." I left the room to answer it. "Hello."  
"Andrea please do not hang up on me. We need to talk. I'm sorry. Please meet me at the dinner near your mom's." Aaron pled.  
"No! You hurt me. Thanks to you I now have stitches in my shoulder. I'm not meeting you anywhere!"  
"Andrea, I love you. I'm sorry I was stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm miserable without you. My life is meaningless without you in it."  
"You should have thought of that before."  
"I'll kill myself if you don't meet up with me."  
"You...You're going to do WHAT? WHY?"  
"Because Andy, I just want a second chance. Please let me show you that I still love you."  
"Fine. Meet me at my mothers. John, Matt, and Mark are here. Lets make it a party."  
"No! I want to she you alone. Without that raving lunatic that wants to kill me."


End file.
